


Melukis Bulan

by herblanknotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Loss, Minor Violence, Out of Character, POV Yachi Hitoka, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Strangulation, Victim Blaming
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblanknotes/pseuds/herblanknotes
Summary: Layaknya sebuah kanvas baru, Tsukishima hampa, tak berona. Kucoba goreskan beragam warna di sana, agar Tsukishima paham bahwa hidup bukan putih tak berjejak; ia penuh dengan corak. Namun, tak seperti kanvas yang menyambut hadirku dengan suka, ia melapisi diri dengan kelam yang telah menenggelamkannya dalam-dalam.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 6





	Melukis Bulan

Sejalan dengan ucapan seorang pelukis yang kukagumi, melukis menjadi caraku untuk menulis catatan harian. Apa yang kutuang dalam kanvas adalah representasi dari segala yang tak mampu kusingkap dalam untaian kata, termasuk perasaanku pada Tsukishima.

“Bulannya indah, 'kan?”

Senada dengan arti namanya, Tsukishima layaknya bulan yang mampu pancarkan binar untuk sekitar meski ia sendirian dalam kegelapan. Aku sangat ingin menjadi setangguh ia sebagaimana aku mendamba jatuh dalam rengkuhnya. Takkan letih kulukis bulan hingga pesan ini sampai kepada si pria.

“Mengapa kau begitu senang melukis bulan? Apa yang istimewa darinya?”

“Sederhana. Karena kau indah, dan aku mengagumimu.”

Layaknya sebuah kanvas baru, Tsukishima hampa, tak berona. Kucoba goreskan beragam warna di sana, agar Tsukishima paham bahwa hidup bukan putih tak berjejak; ia penuh dengan corak.

“Aku pun menyayangimu, Hitoka, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa.”

_Namun, tak seperti kanvas yang menyambut hadirku dengan suka, nampaknya kamu melapisi diri dengan kelam yang telah menenggelamkanmu dalam-dalam._

“Mau sampai kapan?” tanyaku nyaris di setiap perjumpaan kepada si pria jangkung yang juga tak kunjung membuka diri.

Tanda tanya itu sudah serupa dengan apa yang sebenarnya Tsukishima pikirkan tentang aku, kami, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga pada satu temu di suatu malam, akhirnya ia seakan berujar, “Inilah aku.”

Ia melepas kacamata dan membuka pakaian lengan panjangnya, membiarkan balutan benang tak lagi menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dan perlahan pula menunjukkan jawaban atas tanyaku: bulan pun punya sisi gelapnya sendiri di tengah pancaran binarnya.

Aku terperangah kala melihat luka-luka sayat dan lebam tertoreh pada kulit pucatnya. “Perbuatan siapa?” adalah apa yang pertama muncul dalam benakku.

“Aku ini sudah rusak, Hitoka. Kau mana sudi menerima.”

Hatiku semakin patah menjelma kepingan-kepingan memikirkan Tsukishima yang malah mematri kata _rusak_ dalam diri.

Aku menebak dengan penuh yakin, “Ulah perempuan itu?”

Dia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sayu. Aku lantas teramat sangat dirundung sesal. Sudah berapa peluang yang kulewatkan untuk membantunya setiap kali aku bersinggungan dengan dia dan si perempuan, dan sudah berapa dusta yang dia beri untuk menutupi seluruh luka itu. Aku selalu mengira dia baik-baik saja.

“Selama itu, kamu tidak berbuat apapun?”

“Ia juga tersakiti. Aku memaklumi.”

Aku marah. Benakku dulu berkata relakan Tsukishima jika berada dalam rengkuh si puan mampu membebaskannya dari duka selepas kepergian keluarganya. Namun, kini lihat apa yang telah perempuan itu perbuat.

“Lapor. Ayo kita lapor sekarang!”

“Sudah. Percuma. Nihil yang percaya.”

“Kalau begitu, coba lagi.”

“Tidak bisa. Ia baru bertemu bahagia yang dinanti. Aku tak sampai hati.”

Aku sangat keheranan berpikir bagaimana dia masih memikirkan orang yang telah meluluhlantakkan dirinya.

_Sejak kapan kamu menaruh peduli sedemikian besarnya pada insan lain?_

“Lantas, kau mau terus diam saja?!” bentakku yang sudah dikuasai amarah.

Raut wajah yang kutanya siratkan perangah, dan ia terdiam. Aku benci Tsukishima yang hanya berselimut sunyi.

_Ujarkan hinaan, apapun. Ke mana dirimu yang mampu membalas setiap perkataan?_

“Jawab aku! Kau mau diam saja...” ujarku seraya menyentuh lengannya. “Seperti dulu saat ia menghujanimu dengan luka?”

“Aku bilang tidak perlu, ya, tidak perlu!” bentak Tsukishima; tangannya di leherku nyaris mencekik, netranya mendelik, sontak aku bergidik.

_Hitoka, kamu memang bodoh, amat sangat bodoh, melontar tanya yang Tsukki coba lupa._

Detik demi detik berlalu hingga nampaknya Tsukishima menyadari apa yang baru terjadi. Melepas genggaman tangannya dari leherku, ia kemudian terduduk lemas menatap getar tangannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari keluarganya berpulang, aku menyaksikan Tsukishima keluarkan tangis.

_Brengsek. Semua yang melukai Tsukki itu brengsek._

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang menelisik memasuki ruang kecil ini, aku mendekatkan Tsukishima dalam dekapanku, berharap mampu memberinya hangat meski hanya sesaat.

“Maaf.”

Namun kemudian Tsukishima menepis pelukku perlahan. Segera ia pasangkan kembali pakaian dan mengambil semua barangnya.

Semakin hilang hadirnya dari hadapanku pun semakin aku ditampar kesadaran bahwa aku terlalu egois terburu-buru memberi rona pada hidupnya padahal ia belum nyatakan sedia; dia adalah Tsukishima, bukan kanvas milik Hitoka.

Selepas malam itu, lagi-lagi aku harus merelakan Tsukishima, tetapi kali ini sudah sebagaimana mestinya. Kubiarkan ia selesaikan urusannya dengan sang masa lalu yang belum rampung, berharap ia bertemu pulih.

Sedangkan aku? Aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan: menggoreskan warna untuk menyampaikan pesan pada dunia perihal apa yang juga dapat dialami kaum pria. Aku juga masih melukis bulan, tetapi kali ini tak kubiarkan ia sendirian; lautan bintang temani binar yang sebelumnya kesepian.

Setiap kali goreskan warna, aku berusaha tak menaruh banyak harap akan kembali tuangkan kisah baru bersama Tsukishima ke dalam kanvas-kanvas yang mengais sentuhanku ini, pun jika semesta merestui, akan kulakukan tanpa tergesa.

Namun, kini di tengah ruang penuh dengan karyaku, kudapatkan hadir sosok yang hangatnya kurindukan, seorang pria jangkung berkacamata dan bersurai pirang yang nampak lebih berselimut bahagia dari kali terakhir kami bertemu, dengan binar matanya yang sudah tak lagi sayu.

Melangkah mendekatiku dengan senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajahnya, ia berujar, “Bulannya indah."


End file.
